Harry Potter and The HalfBlood Prince
by InuKag515
Summary: How will Harry get over Sirius' death? How is he going to get prepared to kill Voldemort? Will Ron and Hermione get over there fears and get together? Will Harry find love in Sixth Year? And who is the Half-Blood Prince? All this and more. Pairings: HG RH
1. Harry's Pain and Ginny's Letter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this story. It's all J.K. Rowlings.

Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince

Chapter One: Harry's Pain and Ginny's Letter

The Dursley's had just left King's Cross with Harry, on their way back to number 4 Privet Drive. Inside the Dursley's car, there wasn't a sound being made within it. The Dursley's were too afraid of the warning Mad-Eye Moody have given them. On the other hand, Harry was deep in thought, barely noticing he was even in the presence of his aunt, uncle and cousin. His thoughts dwelled on the night in the Department of Mysteries. The night he led his friends out of Hogwarts, into a battle with the Death Eaters. A battle in which there had been only one lost, but an important one. Sirius Black, Harry Potter's godfather.

"It is all my fault that Sirius is gone", Harry thought to himself. "All my fault that everyone was hurt. If I hadn't been so stupid to believe the vision Voldemort put into my head, Sirius would still be here. How could I have been so stupid? If I had just listened to Dumbledore, he would still be alive."

Harry didn't even notice that they had reached Privet Drive, until Uncle Vernon said for him to get out of the car. Harry just grabbed his trunk and Hedwig's cage, and walked straight into the house. He walked up the stairs, and straight into his bedroom. He dropped his things, and just fell on top of his bed. He just lay there, wide awake, thinking about Sirius and prophecy he had just learned from Dumbledore.

"Why is this happening to me? Why does it have to be me that has to kill or be killed by Voldemort? Why am I so special? And why did Sirius have to pay for it?" Harry had a million questions like this with no answers.

A few hours lately, Aunt Petunia had slipped dinner into the cat door. Harry looked at the dinner, got up, and just slid it back through. He went back, and sat on his bed to think some more. "I don't deserve food, I deserve to be with Sirius and my parents, dead", Harry thought. "But I'm not, am I. I have to be the savior of the wizarding world again. Voldemort is back, so it's up to "The Boy Who Lived" again to stop him. Don't they understand that I am just a 15 year old boy? No, because I'm Harry Potter, the future murderer of Lord Voldemort. That all anyone wants from me, to kill him. Nobody wants to be around just Harry. Just look at what happened with Cho, she wanted to be with me only because I was there when Cedric died. And anyone that really loves me ends up dying. Who is next, Lupin, Ron, Hermione, who? But I better write to the Order, since I'm up, to tell them I'm ok."

Harry got over of his bed, when to his desk, and sat down. Since Harry knew Ron and Hermione would be going straight to Number 12 Grimmauld Place, he just wrote one letter to Remus, Ron and Hermione.

_Dear Remus, Ron, and Hermione,_

_Just letting you know I got back to Privet Drive ok. It was very strange, Uncle Vernon didn't say anything to me at all, didn't really busy me around. I think your warning hit him hard. I know what you all are thinking, and no, I don't want to talk about Sirius anytime soon. And yes, it is my fault that he is dead. I don't care what you say, it is my fault. I should have known Voldemort would try to trick me into going there. Like Hermione said though, I have a saving people thing. I will write to you in three days._

_Harry_

Harry finished the letter, and walked over to Hedwig.

"Here girl, could you deliver this to Grimmauld Place for me?"

Hedwig stuck out her leg, and let Harry tie the parchment to her leg. Once it was tied, she took over out of the window, leaving Harry all alone in his dark room. Harry walked in his bed, and fell asleep quickly.

Harry was in the Department of Mysteries again, watching Sirius fall through the Veil again. This wasn't unlike anyone one of his other dreams since that day two weeks ago. Until the end, when he was teleported to a graveyard that he wasn't familiar with. He walked around the graveyard, looked at the headstones, and to his horror, saw his parents', James and Lily Potter, right in front of him. Next to them, were Cedric Diggory and Sirius Black. But the row didn't stop at those four, there was a line of them. Ronald Weasley, Arthur and Molly Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Ginny Weasley, Albus Dumblebore, and the list kept on going.

"Well, well, Potter, I didn't expect a meeting this soon?" Harry instant knew who was right behind him. He wheeled around to see a man with a pale white face, long boney fingers, and blood red eyes.

"What do you want, Voldemort? Why did you bring me here?" Harry asked.

"Simple Potter, I want you dead? But I brought you here because I wanted to show you something?"

"Yeah, what's that, all the people you killed or plan on killing besides me?"

"No, my boy, these people aren't dead because of me Harry. They are dead, because of you. You see Harry, we aren't so different. I have killed many people, and in the end, you will kill many people as well."

"I am nothing like you, Tom."

'We will see Harry, but until we meet again, just remember, your time is running out."

Harry bolted straight up, drenched in sweat, with his scar burning like he has poured salt in it. Harry also had a very sick feeling in his stomach, because Voldemort had a point, people had died because of him. Sirius, his parents, and Cedric all died because of him. But then a thought entered his mind, why would Voldemort want to agree with Harry? Isn't he just trying to kill him? What is he up to?

Harry then received a surprise when he looked out the window to see Pig and Hedwig at in. Harry went over, and let the two owls in. Each of them was carrying two letters, Pig had Ron and Hermione's, and Hedwig had Remus' and a handwriting Harry didn't recognize. Harry read Ron's first.

_Oy Harry,_

_What is this rubbish that this was all your fault, you can't believe that mate? You need to cheer up. Dumbledore said you will be here in two weeks, well, according to Order Members we talked to. I bet Mum had something to do with that. You do need to talk about Sirius sometime, but we won't force you. See you later mate._

_Ron_

Harry put Ron's letter down, having a sneaking suspicion he was getting advice from Hermione about what to write. He picked up Hermione's next.

_Harry,_

_Please don't say it was your fault. It wasn't at all. You couldn't have done anything different about it. I can't really write long, I need some sleep, and to get Ron to stop pestering Ginny about Dean. It is funny really though, Ginny isn't even going out with him. She just said that to annoy him. I think it was because Ron was suggesting she go out with you. Not that it is bad, but Ginny needed to stop pining for you, if you didn't like her back. Well, I have to go, my parents are coming tomorrow, I will be with them for about a month, then I will be back at Grimmauld Place. They were too busy pick me up, something with the office. And I got to spend a little more time with (scribbled out) Ginny._

_Hermione_

Harry had a feeling that Hermione had written Ron first, but being shy, crossed it out. Harry had seen that those two fancied each other, but wouldn't admit it. Remus' letter had been along the same lines as the other two. But Harry was picking up the fourth letter, and opened it.

_Dear Harry,_

_I know what Ron, Hermione, and Remus all said it wasn't your fault, and it wasn't. But I also understand where you are coming from. I remember, after the Chamber of Secrets, that I blamed myself too for what happened at school. No matter what people would tell me, I believed it was my fault. But then I finally saw that it wasn't my fault when Hermione said something interesting to me. She said that Voldemort was very good at controlling people's actions. He manipulates fully grown witches and wizards with ease. And when I thought about it, it made sense. I wasn't myself when it was happening, it was him doing it all. And it is true in your case as well. It's all his fault, no matter what you say, ok? If I have to, I will slap it into your head. We all love you Harry, and we just want to help you. I will always be here for you Harry, no matter what? Just open up to us, please, I'm begging you. I will see you in two weeks._

_Love,_

_Ginny_

_P.S. I'm not going out with Dean, I just did it to piss Ron off. Did you see his face? I'm still laughing at it._

_P.S.S. Please don't tell him either. _


	2. Harry's Quick Exit of Privet Drive

_This is my second fan fiction, and the first in the Harry Potter realm. For those of you reading Who Do I Choose, I'm sorry I left the story hanging like that. I just moved about five different times. When I find the disk with the story on it, I will finish it up. It was going good, and I do have it finished on the disk. I think you will like the ending. As for this story, I love J.K. Rowling''s world. The way she created the enviroment that is Harry Potter is amazing. And yes, I do support Harry/Ginny and Ron/Hermione, as the story will show. For you Harry Hermione shippers, I read your ideas, and they are good, but you are missing the point. The tension is between her and RON, not Harry. On with Chapter Two._

Chapter Two: Harry's Quick Exit of Privet Drive

Harry was very shocked that Ginny had sent him a letter. More of a shock to him was that, unlike Ron or Hermione, Ginny did understand what he had gone through. She had been under Voldemort's control way back in his second year. She knew the pain of people getting hurt because she let Voldemort control her thoughts. Why Harry hadn't thought about it, he didn't know, but suddenly Harry realized that Ginny would be the perfect person to talk to about the Voldemort thing. He still didn't know if he wanted to talk about Sirius to anyone, but he felt he needed to let something out. He pulled out a piece of parchment, and reached for a quill.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I was a little surprised you wrote to me, but I was really happy you did. You are right, it wasn't all my fault. Part of it was my fault though, but some of the blame does belong to Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange. They did the acts, but if I hadn't gone, Sirius would still be alive. But I realize that not all the blame is on me. That and I really don't want you to slap me. You have a real temper and I never want to be on the wrong side of it. Oh, and the thing with Ron on the train, I thought it was brilliant. And don't worry, I don't plan on telling him, I loved the look on his face. Can I ask you why you did it? Hermione had some hair-brained thought that it was because Ron was suggesting you go out with me. I bet it was annoying, because you used to fancy me. It was even to the point that you sent me a singing telegram on Valentine's Day. Yes, I know it was you that sent it, because I knew about your crush. You weren't that subtle, with the running and sticking your elbow in the butter dish. But back to the card, that was an awkward situation. In front of the entire school, it seemed like. Especially with Draco there. I never thanked you for it though, because even though embarrassing, it was quite good. Well, I'm very hungry, and I need to eat. Talk to you in a few weeks._

_Love,_

_Harry_

Harry didn't know why he had written so much to Ginny, or why he seems so opened to talk to her about any of this. Part of it, he told himself, was just because she had been through it as well. _She had to go through so much during the Chamber of Secrets as well. She couldn't tell anyone either, because no one would believe her._ Another part of his mind was saying how she had proved herself during that night in June, in the Department of Mysteries. _She stood up for herself, and wouldn't take no for an answer. She came, and did everything she could to help fight the Death Eaters. She even tried walking on a broken ankle, trying not to burden anyone else. She was very brave that night. And she did look very cute with that determined look on her face. _That last thought shocked Harry. Had he just thought that he thought Ginny Weasley to be cute? _No, she isn't cute, she is Ginny, Ron's little sister. She is just the girl that would put her arm in the butter dish every time she saw him. She was the one who would run away from him in school. She was Ginny, the hot tempered, brave, confident, amazing, beautiful girl who always there when you needed her. _Once again, Harry found himself thinking about Ginny in a way, if Ron found out, would probably pound him into the ground. _I have to stop thinking about Ginny like this._

Harry did stop thinking about Ginny, because at that moment, there was a knock at his bedroom door, and Aunt Petunia walked in with breakfast. Harry thought this odd, because she was actually coming in to see him, when she didn't have to.

"Harry, here is breakfast." Aunt Petunia walked over to his desk, and to the plate down. Harry looked at the bacon, eggs, and toast on the plate, and just looked at his aunt.

"I'm not hungry." Harry said in a very distant voice. It seemed that his openness in his letter to Ginny had evaporated the second his aunt walked into the room.

"Harry, you must be hungry, you didn't even touch your dinner last night." Harry looked at his aunt, and if he didn't know better, he would have thought she cared about him.

"What does it matter to you? It's more food for Uncle Vernon and Dudley. Why does it matter to you if I eat at all?" Harry was starting to get angry with his aunt. He didn't care when they treated him badly, but it try and lie about caring now was a bit ridiculous.

"Harry, I am really sorry if I have treated you badly in the place, but I do want to try to fix that."

"Oh, so after 15 years, you finally what to treat me better? What changed, was it because I saved Dudley from the dementors? Or better yet, because you actually realize I am not the loser and the idiot you took me for?"

"Harry, I know what I did was wrong, and I do wish I could change it, but I can't."

Harry didn't know what to say next. His aunt was saying he was right, that she had treated him bad. The aunt, for his whole life, treated him like the scum of the earth.

"Why the sudden change of heart?"

"It is many things, but you are right, it is many due to the fact about the night you saved Dudley from the dementors. But some of it has to do with the fact that I saw you yesterday, and you seemed dead to the world. You didn't even notice that we had driven home. You were just looking into space the entire time."

"Well, I have some things on my mind."

"You mean the death of Sirius."

"How did you know about Sirius dying? How do you even know Sirius?"

"I met Sirius at you mother's wedding to James. And how did I know about his death, Remus told me."

"Remus told you. Why did he bother to tell you?"

"Because, I am not as out of the loop on the wizarding world as you think I am Harry. I knew about all the deaths in the first war against Voldemort. I knew he was after your mother and father. I know the fact the second war is upon us."

"But how do you know about any of this."

"Simple Harry, Albus Dumbledore."

"Ha, I knew it, it was him who sent that howler."

"Yes, but you see, what you don't know is that I am in constant contact with him, ever since you reentered the wizarding world."

"Why?"

"Because I knew that one day, Voldemort would come back, putting you in a lot of danger."

"But why did you treat me so badly then?"

"Simple Harry, I'm not a perfect person. The truth is that I am jealous. I was jealous of Lily, and I am jealous of you. You have powers I can't even begin to understand, and so did she. I wanted to be the special one in the family, and with you or Lily around, I could never be. And my jealously took over me. That is what caused your uncle to hate the wizarding world. I would bad mouth my sister to him, and one particular Christmas, it back fired. He was at dinner for Christmas, and Lily had brought James. He was talking about what a crackpot school she went to, and James, well, being himself, snapped and beat up Vernon. He has been bitter to all wizards ever since."

Harry was really shocked now. Just a few weeks ago, he destroyed Dumbledore's office, and now Aunt Petunia was talking about the wizarding world.

"Well, I will let you eat breakfast. Oh, and be ready in two weeks for your friends to pick you up."

With that, Aunt Petunia left Harry in his room. Harry didn't know what to think. I was shocked Aunt Petunia not only cared, but knew what was going on in the wizarding world. He then ate his breakfast, and went on with his day.

The two weeks passed, with Aunt Petunia still talking to Harry about the wizarding world, but Harry noticed, it was only when Dudley and Uncle Vernon were not around. He thought that it was because Uncle Vernon would think less of his wife, if he knew that she was so informed about the wizarding world. He finally truly saw Petunia as his aunt. Finally came the day that Harry was supposed to leave, and when he woke up, here heard his aunt saying goodbye to Uncle Vernon and Dudley. Harry knew this had something to do with getting his cousin and uncle out of the house so the Order could pick him up. He got up, got dress, and walked down the stairs, with his trunk and Hedwig's cage. He saw that the living room was now empty. He didn't know where his aunt was, but didn't really think of it too much, he was leaving soon, to go back to his friends. _And you get to see Ginny._ That nagging thought was still bothering him, ever since the letter, along with the prophecy and Sirius. Harry didn't understand it, he couldn't believe he was thinking of Ginny so much lately. But his aunt came down the stairs, with a box.

"Harry, I am to give this to you before you leave." She handed him the box. "And down try to be happy this year. I must go start lunch for when your uncle gets back."

With that, Aunt Petunia left Harry in the living room. Harry looked at the box, and saw something inscribed on the box, _James and Lily Potter. _But before he could open it, someone flew out of the fireplace, and knocked Harry down on top of him. He looked down at a very flushed Ginny. His stomach did a back flip when he realized it was her. This surprised Harry because this was the reaction he had last year when Cho was around. But he quickly snapped out of it when Remus, Tonks, Mad-Eye Moody, and Kingley entered the room.

"Wotcher Harry. I" Tonks stopped when she saw Harry on top of Ginny.

"My boy, Harry, just like your father." Remus commented with a smirk on his face. "A red head shows up, and you pounce right on her."

"Hey, she came out of the fireplace, and tripped me." Harry said, as if he was offended, as he got up and picked Ginny off the floor. Electric shot through his arm went she touched him. That was new for him, because Cho couldn't even get that reaction from him.

"Thank you, Harry." Ginny said when she was standing up again. She sounded like she was trying to regain herself.

"How are we getting to Grimmauld Place?" Harry asked.

"Simple Potter, we are flying again." Mad-Eye piped up.

"And why did Ginny come?" Harry asked.

"Good question, why are you here Ginny? Your mother won't be too happy." Remus was staring at her, like he knew something she and Harry didn't.

"I just came to get away from Ron." Ginny said a little too quickly.

"Sure Ginny!" Tonks said, rolling her eyes.

"Well little Weasley, we only have five brooms." Kingley said.

"I can ride with Harry then." Ginny almost squeaked.

"I think I know what's going on Nypha…" Remus started.

"Don't you dare call me that Remus!"

"Sorry, Tonks" Remus said with a blush, which Harry saw.

"Well we don't have all day people, let's go. And this is yours, Potter." Mad-Eye handed Harry back his Firebolt, which Umbridge had taken from him last year.

The four members of the Order mounted there brooms, and Ginny got on Harry's broom, which Harry got on behind her. Once they were in the sky, Harry was following Tonks, with Remus behind him, with Mad-Eye and Kingley circling around them.

"Harry, I'm really glad to you are alright." Ginny said.

"Yeah, well, I have you to thank for that.'

"What did I do?"

"Your letters helped me to open up a little."

"Well, you're welcome Harry."

"Tonks, pull up, muggle town ahead." Ginny and Harry heard Mad-Eye say. They went up quickly, to avoid being seen.

"You know Harry, you will need to talk about Sirius sometime, but I'm not going to force you. I can't say the same about Ron or Hermione."

"I think, maybe, when I am ready, I will want to talk to you first." With these comment, Ginny flushed again. This conversation lasted until they had reach number 12 Grimmauld Place, when Mrs. Weasley caught Harry in a bone crushing hug, and then yelled at Ginny for leaving like she did.

"Ron, is upstairs dear." Mrs. Weasley added, before returning to yell at Ginny.

"Talk to you lately, Gin." Harry added before he walked upstairs to go see Ron.


	3. Almost and Ron's Secret

Chapter Three: Almost, and Ron's Secret

Harry reached the door to the room he and Ron shared last summer and Grimmauld Place, and he walked in the door. As he walked into the room, Ron jumped, and quickly tried to hide something. Harry noticed, but has he was hiding a huge secret from him, he didn't question him.

"Hiya Harry." Ron squeaked out, still shocked that someone has almost what he was doing.

"Hey Ron, how has your summer been so far?" Harry asked.

"Been a bit boring really. The Order members are really busy now that Vol- You-Know-Who is back."

"Ron, you really have to learn how to say his name. It's Voldemort, not You-Know-Who." Ron had jumped when Harry said Voldemort. "Come on Ron, say his name, it won't kill you."

"Right, Vol-Vold-Voldemort." Ron finally got it out.

"Good, now maybe you won't be as afraid if he decided to show up to try and kill me next time."

"How was being at the Dursley's this summer?"

"Really strange. I mean, my uncle and Dudley acted like they usually did, but my aunt was really different."

"How so, Harry?"

"She was talking to me a lot, and about the wizarding wizard. I mean, she knows about the whole war, and how many time I have escaped Voldemort. She really seemed like she cared about me. She even gave me this box." Harry walked over to his trunk, and pulled out the box his aunt had given him. "I haven't opened it yet."

At this point, Ginny threw the door opened, and was looking furious.

"Oh my god, Ron, our mother, I can't believe what she just said to me. I mean I was fine, and I just went to see, HARRY!" Ginny seemed shocked when see saw Harry was in the room and blushed.

"Gin, you knew I was here, you came with me, remember." Harry said, not looking at her. "Anyways, I was just telling Ron what I told you in the letters, about how my aunt was actually showing that she cared about me."

"Wait a minute, you have been writing to Ginny, telling her things that you didn't tell me mate." Ron said, mocking annoyance, but couldn't hide the smile on his face. Harry blushed. "Oh well, Harry, open the box."

"What box, Harry? Ginny asked.

"Oh, the box my aunt gave me just before you showed up." Harry showed her the box.

"Well, "she said, "open it up."

"Ok." Harry opened the box, to find a letter in it, and on the top of it, it said, _read alone first._

"Well then, Harry, we will let you read it alone. Let's go Ron." Ginny and Ron left the room. Harry heard for inside the room that Ron's was saying how Dean might jealous if he heard about Ginny writing so much to Harry. _If only he knew that they weren't together. _Harry then opened the letter, and saw a handwriting he had never saw before.

_Dear Harry,_

_If you are reading this, it means that your father and I have died. I wish you never get this, but because of the prophecy and the fact we are both in the Order, it is highly likely that you will receive this letter. I hope life has been good for you, and Voldemort is gone forever. If he is, I am so proud of you that you defeated him. If he isn't dead, I have faith that in you that you will defeat him. Your father says that we won't even give you the chance to defeat him, he will do it himself. He knows the prophecy, but still thinks that he will do it himself. Why I married him sometimes, I don't know. Actually I do know, and if you want to know the story, ask Sirius, Remus, or Peter, they know how, in your father's eyes, he won me over. But back to what I was saying, if we are gone, I hope we went down fighting Voldemort. He is an evil man, and he must be stopped. But the reason you have this box is because, if we dying, we wanted to past down a Potter family tradition to you. If you look in the box now, away from prying eyes, the Potter family rings are in there. You will know which one is James' and which one is mine. Wear the one that belongs to your father now. And when you are in love, give mine to the girl that you fell for. Harry, I must tell you that your father and I love you with all of our hearts, and your birth was one of the happiest days of our lives. Please be happy, and remember that you always have us watching you._

_Love,_

_Mum_

_P.S. If you aren't playing quidditch by your fourth year, I'm coming back from the grave to have a chat with McGonagall. Love, Dad_

Harry broke down and cried after he put the letter down. To see all of the love that hisparents had for him, and he never got the chance to know them was too much. And to add to the fact that Sirius was gone as well, his parents and his godfather are gone. All Harry could think was that nobody loved him anymore. He put his father's ring, a simple gold band, and closed the box. Then he sat on his bed, and continued crying.

"I wish I had someone here that loved me."

"You do, Harry." Harry jumped. Ginny said at the door. Harry looked at her. _Damn it Harry, you are showing her weakness, she won't like you if you are weak. Remember how you hated it when you saw Cho cry._

"Ginny, what's up?" Harry asked has he wiped away his tears.

"Harry, you don't have to hide it from me, I'm here for you."

"Oh Ginny, I just miss my parents and Sirius so much. I hate that I never got to get to know them. I hate the fact that I will never get to see Sirius again. It's just not fair." Harry cracked again. He threw his arms around Ginny, and started crying again. Ginny put her arms around Harry, and started to cry with him. They sat there in silence for a minute. Then Ginny finally regained her voice.

"Harry, you are right, it is unfair that you lost them. You are such an amazing person, and you deserve to have your parents and godfather back. But you have people here that love you. My parents, Remus, Tonks, Dumbledore, and Ron, Hermione, and me, we all love you. We are your family. And we want you to be happy, and you give anything to get it."

"I don't know about Dumbledore, after what I did to his office."

"He does, Harry, and I know it. You didn't see Dumbledore after. I saw him in the hospital wing that day, and he was crying. He said that he let you down, and that he wishes he could get you to forgive him."

"No he didn't, he couldn't have."

"Harry, I saw him. He was a wreck. I have never see Dumbledore break down like that,"

"Me neither."

"He told me that he loved you like a guardian would. But since you had Sirius, you didn't see him that way, and he was happy you had Sirius. He also said that he has been a family friend of the Potter's for many years, and he has been as close to family for three generations."

"I just don't know right now, with everything that has happened lately, I just don't know what to do."

"Just be yourself, Harry. " They both backed away a bit, and looked into each others eyes. _Those eyes just make me melt. Maybe see wouldn't mind if I kissed her once. _Harry closed his eyes, and leaned in to kiss Ginny. But just as he did, Ron threw the bedroom door open, causing both Harry and Ginny to jump, and Harry accidentally threw Ginny to the floor.

"Mate, just to let you know, Hermione just wrote me, and she will be here in about a week, her parents had to cut the trip short because of the reading." Ron said, not even noticing Ginny was in the room. Ginny got up, and processed to storm up to Ron, and slap him. "What was that from little sis."

"You ruined a good moment for Harry and I to talk about Sirius' will reading."

"Calm down Ginny, and what was going on in her anyways?"

"Nothing, Harry was just opening up to me, that's all."

"But what about Dean, Ginny, huh, isn't he your boyfriend?"

"No! He isn't my boyfriend, Ronald. I just said that to piss you off because you keep going on about my love life. I'll talk to you later, Harry." With that, Ginny stormed out of the room and slammed the door shut.

"She is bloody mental, that one."

"Ron, when is Sirius' will reading?"

"The day after Mione gets back."

"Mione?" Harry raised his eyebrow.

"Hermione." Ron said.

"I know who you were talking about, but what's up with the cutesy name you gave her." This caused Ron to blush, and look at the ground. "Well, you going to tell me, Ron?"

"Ok, I'll tell ya, but you can't tell anyone about this, especially her."

"Ok, Ron, I won't tell anyone, but spill."

"Harry, I like Hermione as more than a friend?" Ron said so fast it came out as just one word.

"Slow down, Ron, all I caught was I and Hermione."

"I like Hermione as more than a friend."

"This doesn't surprise me at all Ron."

"How did you know?"

"Ron, you are my best friend, and it is obvious to anyone not named Hermione."

"So she doesn't know."

"No, but if I were you, I would tell her."

"Have you gone mental, Harry, I can't tell her, it would ruin our friendship."

"Ron, trust me, you need to tell her."

"Ok, but on one condition."

"What is the condition?"

"You have to help me work up how."

"Ok."

"So, we will work on what I am going to do, and then when she comes over, I will tell her."

"Sounds like a good idea mate."


	4. The Plan

Chapter Four: The Plan

The next morning, Harry woke up early in the morning, drenched in sweat. He had had the dream that he was in the graveyard with Voldemort again. When he finally calmed down, he heard Ron snoring, and giving into the fact he wasn't going to sleep at all, walked downstairs to the kitchen. Once he gotten to the kitchen, he found he wasn't the only one there. Inside the kitchen, having a cup of tea was Remus. He looked worse then when Harry saw him after the night he had found Sirius in his third year. The full moon was two nights ago, but Remus looked no better. He looked up at Harry, and ushered him to sit down.

"Professor, you look terrible. But the full moon was days ago, usually you look better by now." Harry commented.

"Harry, please, I am not your professor anymore, and I would like it if you did me a favorite."

"Anything."

"Can you call me Moony? You don't have to if you don't want, but it would be nice if someone called me that, seeing as I am the last true Marauder."

"Sure, Moony. Why haven you gotten any better though."

"Because, it's not the full moon that is bothering me. It's just that I feel lonely without Padfoot or Prongs around. I was like this a lot when your father died as well."

"I know how you feel, because I feel an emptiness without him as well."

"I know you do Harry. But I sense a lot more is bothering you then just Sirius."

"Yeah, it's also something that Dumbledore told me at the end of last year."

"The prophecy."

"Yeah."

"Harry, I know it is a huge burden on you, but you must realize that you won't be alone when you defeat him. The Order is going to be right by your side, along with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny."

"I know, it's just I feel like I'm not doing enough, I mean I can't train over the summer, or I will be expelled, with Fudge of Minister of Magic."

"Well, you are right about one thing, you would get expelled if you use magic outside of school, but Fudge isn't Minister any longer."

"What?"

"After people found out that Voldemort was back, and that he had heard your story, and Dumbledore's, they wanted Fudge out. So they are currently are looking for a Minister."

"Anyone I know up for the job."

"Actually, you remember Madam Bones, right?"

"Yes."

"She seems to be the front runner of the job."

"Any reason why?"

"Because it was Dumbledore's suggestion that she be up for the job and everyone is pro-Dumbledore right now."

"Oh, that is good then, if she gets the job, because then she can say that I can use magic outside of school then."

"Not likely, Harry."

"Why not, if she is on our side, she would want all the people on her side as she can."

"Good thinking, but there are two major flaws with your plan. One is that letting students use magic outside of school is an international wizarding law, and since only select people in other countries know about the threat of Voldemort, they will not allow it to be changed. And two, some students would be like there parents, and join Voldemort's Death Eaters."

"Like Malfoy?"

"Yes, like Malfoy."

"So, I am supposed to sit here, and wait for Voldemort to show up and kill me then."

"No, Harry, you will be trained by Tonks and myself once you get back to Hogwarts."

"And what if he attacks during the summer? What do I do then?"

"We know what is going on in Voldemort's inner circle right now, and believe me Harry, he is nowhere near ready to start launching attacks."

"Why not?"

"Because without many of his best Death Eaters by his side, He will not risk it, until he has more followers, and he gets his Death Eaters back from Azkaban."

"You say that like they are going to get out."

"Harry, you know as well as I do, that they will get out. It is only a matter of time. But I want to get off that subject. What is up with you and Ginny?" This question caught Harry off guard.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Moony."

"Oh, don't even give me that, I caught you two at dinner sneaking glances at each other."

"I have been thinking about her a lot lately, and it different then it was before. She is different then Ron and Hermione. She understands what I am going through."

"Sounds like you fancy her, Harry."

"Oh no, I can't, I just can't. What is Ron going to say? What do I do? What if Voldemort finds out? I can't, if Voldemort finds out, she is going to be in danger. What would I do without her?"

"Harry, calm down. I understand that you are concerned about her. And I would completely understand if you stayed away from her romantically because of Voldemort. But you must remember that Ginny is a very intelligent person, and she does go after what she wants. She is a lot like your mother, in many ways. Actually, you two reminded me of James and Lily in seventh year."

"Yeah, speaking of that, I just got a letter from my mum, and she told me to ask you about how yeah got together."

But just then, Mrs. Weasley came into the room, and made Harry and Remus leave the room, so she could make breakfast.

"Harry, we will talk about that later, and I see you have James' ring. Bye Harry."

Then Remus went upstairs, and Ron came downstairs.

"Hey Harry, ready to start our planning?"

"Sure, Ron."

So Harry and Ron went upstairs, to their bedroom, and shut the door.

"Why don't you just tell her?"

"Because she is different, I can't just tell her. What if she says no?"

"Ron, please, let's think of a plan then."

"Ok."

"How about this, when she comes over, you two have a romantic dinner?"

"What, with everyone watching us?"

"No, we will be having dinner downstairs while you two are in here."

"Ok."

"Yeah, we can set up a small table, with candles, you know, to set the mood."

"Harry, how did you learn so much about romance? You are starting to sound like Hermione did last year with the whole Cho thing."

"Well, actually Ginny told me about how her friend's boyfriend got her to say yes."

"Speaking of Ginny, what is going on with you two? You have been spending a lot of time with each other since you have been here."

"What are you talking about, Ron? I only got here yesterday."

"You mean there is nothing going on between you two?"

"Nope." Harry lied.

"Oh." Ron sounded a bit disappointed.

"Ok, the plan set then?"

"Yeah, the day she gets here, I will have dinner with her."

"Good."

So the next couple of days, Harry and Ron spent the time together. Either they would be playing wizard's chess, or talking about what classes they were going to take. Ron was trying to bring up either Sirius or that night at the Department of Mysteries all week, but Harry didn't feel like talking about either to Ron yet. Finally, the day Hermione was to show up, Harry was surprised to find Ron up before him, even though Harry had had another nightmare. Harry puts his glasses on, and looked at Ron. He looked horrible, he had his arms wrapped around his legs, and rested his head on his knees.

"Ron, you look horrible." This caused Ron to jump.

"Harry", Ron squeaked, "I didn't know you were up."

"Just woke up mate."

"Ok. Why are you up so early?"

"Nightmare."

"Oh. Do you think I should ask Hermione today?"

"Ron, don't back out of it now. It will be fine. Trust me. You will thank me later."

"Ok. I'm going to try and get some sleep." Ron was out before he hit the pillow. Harry once again went downstairs for tea with Remus, for this had become a usual occurrence. Harry had learned about how in their seventh year, his father had deflated his head, and was caring towards Lily. But since Voldemort was around, and chasing him at the time, he didn't ask her out, just like Harry was thinking he was going to do with Ginny. Lily actually cornered James after a perfects meeting, and finally got James to admit he still liked her. Then, after about two weeks of Lily trying to convince him he couldn't resist her, James finally started to go out with her.

"Oh my, Harry, you should have seen your mother, she openly tried to seduce your father in the Great Hall at dinner. The look on James' face was priceless. Sirius and I never laughed so hard in our lives. And then, when James stormed out of the Hall, your mother chased after him, and threw him in a broom closet."

"How do you know about that?"

"Simple, we being the Marauders, followed them in your dad's invincibility cloak."

"Moony, why are you telling me all this though? My mum just told me to ask how they got together, not to tell every detail."

"Harry, you and Ginny remind me more and more like those two everyday. I'm telling you this because I see you asking like James did then. I know if Ginny actually gets wind of this, she will act just like your mother did."

"Oh."

"But in the end, Harry, it is your decision, and yours alone, which matters."

Everyone started to filter in for breakfast. Harry continued talking to Remus, but the subject was on the upcoming term, not Harry and Ginny.

Around 3 o'clock, Hermione came, and was crushed in a giant Mrs. Weasley hug, just like she gave Harry when he came for dinner his first night. Ron seemed to be very nervous when she hugged him. Then, around 6 o' clock, Harry went to dinner with Ginny and everyone else. They kept looking at each other, and blushing, but they were talking about Ron and Hermione.

"Did you see Hermione's face? It looked like she was turning into a beet." Ginny said.

"I wish there was a way to see what was going on."

"Oh yeah, there is, Harry. Sirius showed me it one time when…" but Ginny didn't finish the sentence, and she looked away from Harry, and blushed.

"Show me."

"Ok."

So Harry and Ginny asked to be excused, and went upstairs to Sirius' room.

"Sirius set this up so he and your dad could prank Sirius' brother." Ginny tapped the wall with her wand, and a passageway appeared to Ron's room. When they finally reached the other wall, Ginny said, "Brotherly Embarrassment Wall." The wall became transparent.

"Ginny," Harry whispered, "can they see us?"

"No, we can only see them. And look Harry."

"Oh Merlin." Harry said in amazement.

* * *

_What did Harry and Ginny see? What will Harry do about Ginny? What about the will reading? What has Sirius left Harry?_


	5. Sirius' Will

_Thanks for the reviews so far. I know it hasn't been much, and I hope more people get to read it, so I get some more opinions. Thank you for those who have so far. A message for you all._

dark-haired-witch: Thanks for reading, but I have bad news. There will be more cliffhangers. Warning you in advance. This chapter isn't one of them, so be happy about that.

dragonclawz54: I love you questions you have been asking, and yes, I have answers for all of them. Just wait for them. And keep asking them, I have plans, but I don't want to leave anything out.

fake-truth86: I'm glad you are enjoying the story so much. It is just starting to get good.

Lil Lillian 14: What did they see, you have to keep reading. and I hope you enjoy.

_Ok, enough with the long speech, on with Chapter Five._

* * *

Chapter Five: Sirius' Will

Harry and Ginny were just standing there in absolute amazement. Ron and Hermione were standing there, arguing with each other. _After all that planning, the romantic environment, and they are arguing._

"Harry," Ginny whispered, "listen to what they are arguing about." Harry listened closely.

"Why are you so upset about this Hermione?" Ron said, completely obvious to Harry and Ginny spying on them.

"Why, Ronald, it's quite simple. All the times you could have told me, you didn't. The Yule Ball, the perfect opportunity, and you waited until now, the day before Sirius' Will reading. You have the worst timing ever." Hermione was upset, but Harry and Ginny saw that she was fighting to keep from having a huge smile on her face.

"I'm sorry, Mione, I know it is bad timing, but I needed to get it off my chest. I wish you felt the same way as I do for you. Harry was wrong, I shouldn't have said anything." _Oh great, bring me into this. _Harry thought. "I'll just go now." Ron turned to leave the room, but when he started walking, Hermione grabbed his hand.

"Don't go, Ron. I need to tell you something as well." Ron turned around. "At the Yule Ball, I went with Viktor because he was a lot like me, and he noticed me." _Thanks Hermione, just rub it in his face, why don't you. He already feels bad enough. _"But in all reality, I went with him because, if I went with him, someone else would notice me. When he asked me to come with him for the summer, I said I couldn't because I wanted to be with him that summer."

"So, why didn't you spend the summer with him then?"

"Ron, I did spend that summer with the guy I wanted to notice me."

"The only people around our age here were Fred, George, Harry and I. That's it, you fancy Harry then?"

"No, Harry is like a brother to me."

"Then why did you kiss him at the end of fourth year?"

"Ron, do you remember what he had just happened, with the return of Voldemort. Harry needed some comfort, and I did it."

"Oh, then it's one of the twins then."

"Oh Ronald, you are so thick sometimes. This will tell you who I want." Hermione wrapped her arms around Ron, and kissed him softly on the lips. Then she looked down, blushing. Ron just had his mouth hanging. "I wanted you to notice me, Ron. I guess I always liked you, but I started to notice it after the basilisk attack in our second year."

"I was so worried about you then; Harry and I were in the hospital wing everyday."

"I know, and thank you."

"Oh, do you know anything about what is going on with Ginny's love life, she told me she isn't going out with Dean."

"Ron, first of all, you have to realize that she is growing up, and she can make her own choices. Promise me you will lie off of her this year."

"I promise."

"Good, because I don't want to have to punish you by taking away your privileges of kissing me."

"You mean you are going to allow me to kiss you again."

"As my boyfriend, it is your job to kiss me as much as I want you to."

"Yes, Mione."

"As for your sister, I believe I know who she will be looking at this year."

"I wish it was Harry, because he is my best mate, and I trust him."

"I'm proud of you Ron." Hermione kissed him lightly. "You are growing up. And for your information, it is Harry that she is after." Harry looked at Ginny, who seemed to go as red as her hair, and quickly whisper to Harry she needed sleep, and left him standing there alone.

"But wait, you said that she was over him."

"I said gave up, not got over. She has never gotten over Harry, he saved her life. But since he was never showing signs to her, she figured it would be pointless to keep trying. That was, until, he did start showing signs of liking her back."

"And when did this happen?"

"When he got to the house this summer."

"You mean the time I came into the room after Harry opened the box?"

"Yes, Ron. Harry broke down and cried in front of her. He opened up to her in ways he hasn't opened to us since Voldemort's return. Harry feels save around her because she has been under Voldemort's control, just like him. He trusts her. After they cried together, Ginny said he looked like he was going to kiss her, when you came into the room."

"Oh, but this is great, we are going out, and them soon enough, we can double date."

"It's not that simple lately, Harry has been avoiding Ginny since that happened."

"Why?"

"Only Harry knows."

"We will have to do something then."

"But not yet Ron, it's late, and I want to do something else first."

"What?"

"This." Hermione tackled Ron onto his bed, and they starting snogging. Harry took this as his cue to leave the wall. When he stepped out of the hole, the wall reappeared, leaving no sign of any hole being there. He fell onto Sirius' old bed, and started to think about what had just happened. Harry was glad that Ron and Hermione where together, but a thousand more thoughts were racing through his head. _I hope they don't try to do anything to get Gin and I together, because it's hard enough to stay away now. I want to go out with her, but with me being the one that has to get rid of Voldemort, it would be too dangerous for her. It is dangerous enough with her being my friend, but if she was my girlfriend, it would make her the next biggest target, and I can't do that to her. I care about her too much to do that._

With that thought, Harry quickly drifted to sleep. The next morning, Harry awoke to a knocking at Sirius' bedroom door.

"Harry, hurry up, the will reading is in an hour." Ron's voice bellowed.

"Ok, I will be right out. Harry quickly got up, used a quick cleaning sleep, and put on the cleanest robes he had, and walked downstairs to find the Order waiting in the living room.

"Harry, are you ready to go?" Remus asked, with a very somber look on his face. Harry himself looked very distant, as the will reading made it final, Sirius was never coming back. "We have a portkey that will take us to where the reading is."

"Ok." Harry answered dully. Harry and the rest of the Order put there hand on a piece of parchment, and Harry felt the tug on his naval, and next thing he saw was a very formal looking wizard, who looked very familiar to Harry, and also had a somber look on his face.

"You all must be here for Sirius?" He asked.

"Yes," Remus answered, "I wished our next meeting wasn't like this, Romulus."

"I know little brother. Let's get right down to business, I am Romulus Lupin, and I will be holding over this reading. Just to make sure we have everyone here, Remus, I know you are here. Tonks, it's nice to see you again. Albus, I see you too much in this office lately. Harry Potter, it's nice to meet you, I just wish it wasn't like this. Arthur, Molly, how are you? You two must be Ron and Hermione, pleasure to meet the other two members of the famous golden trio. And finally, Ginny, Sirius was right, you do look like her. Ok, everyone is here; you can all take your seats." Everyone sat down in the chairs across from Romulus. "Ok, I would read this, but I need Remus to get the jinx off of it, Sirius said only you or Harry would know how."

"Ok." Remus took the parchment. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Quickly the blank paper had writing on it. "Sirius, never one to be serious. Probably would have said, but I am Sirius after that comment." Remus handed it back to Romulus.

"I, Sirius Black, have a few parting messages and gifts to give upon my death. First, to the good stuff, the money. As we all know, my family had a lot of money, and since I was the last Black, I feel it be good for it to be finally used for a good cause. You all get 12.5 percent of my money, which works out to be about a thousand Gallons each. The house at Number 12 Grimmauld Place, now belongs to Remus Lupin, only on the condition that he allow Harry Potter to say whenever needed. To Harry Potter, I leave my stock in the Firebolt Company, which is a lot because I had his father's after he died. Now, to the harder part, the messages to everyone. If I died, I hope it was fighting against Voldemort, not stuck in that stupid house. I say, don't mourn my death; because it is just the next big adventure, at least, that is what Lily always said. To Remus, take care of Harry for me, and mold him into a true Marauder. What I saw, he is on the right track, but needs more girls in his life. To Tonks, make sure Remus is taking care of Harry, and if he isn't, kick his butt for me. Albus, make sure that Harry makes it's through this all, he deserves to have a long life. Molly, Arthur, I know how much you care for Harry; just make sure he sees the family he has around him. I know we didn't always see eye to eye, Molly, but if it wasn't Lily, I was glad it was you. And yes Molly, I will act more like a dog. To Ron and Hermione, remember to always be by Harry's side, he is going to need you in the next part of this mess. And for heaven's sake, just admit you like each other. I got so sick of you two fighting, not snogging, like you should be. Ginny, I know you feel unnoticed, especially by my idiot godson, but you are an amazing witch, and some guy, we all know who, will find you. And finally, and this is the hardest, to Harry. Harry, you have the toughest road ahead of you, having to kill Voldemort. But remember, all these people, your parents, and I all believe you can do it. I wish it didn't have to happen, but life isn't fair always. And if by some stretch, you did get your head out of your butt, don't hold off any longer. You need happiness in this time most of all. The darkness is completely around you. Let her be your light. Oh, and I have a message from your parents. They said that they were fools, waiting so long, don't make the same mistake."

"That is the end of the will. The money has already been put into your accounts at Gringotts. As for Hermione, Ron, and Ginny, Sirius opened an account for you with this will. I am sorry that this has happened, Sirius was a very intelligent, and friendly wizard. He will be missed."

No one really said anything after that, everyone was just staring at each other, letting Sirius' words sink in. Then, after what seemed to be an eternity, they went to the portkey, and went back to Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Where everyone had went after, Harry never knew, because he went straight up to bed. As he lied there, he just thought about Sirius. All the times they had been together. The lengths in which Sirius went to see Harry. He didn't know how long he was thinking about it, but it was barely noticed that Ron had come into the room for bed. Harry had one last thought before bed. _I wish I could see Sirius again._

* * *

_Ok, it's official, Ron and Hermione finally got their acts together. But of course, they had to agrue first.We can't life without them fighting. But they are now together._

_But what are they going to do about Ginny and Harry?And what about Harry? Sirius had thrown it right in his face in his will. And what who was Romulus comparing Ginny too?Oh, and just to be mean, Harry will be getting a visit from none other that Sirius Black next chapter. How am I going to do it, you have to read **Chapter Six:The Return of Sirius Black**. I want you all to guess how I will do it. The first person to get how I will do it, I am dedicating the chapter to. I will update in two days. _


	6. The Return of Sirius Black

_This Chapter is dedicated to the first person to answer the question correctly, **dragonclawz54**_.

* * *

Chapter Six: The Return of Sirius Black

Harry was in the graveyard again. He saw the tombstones of all of his loved ones. He heard the evil, high pitched laugh of Lord Voldemort. He was feeling to guilt and despair that this dream always has caused him. But then the dream changed, Voldemort disappeared, along with all of the tombstones. He was surrounded by white light, and the veil appeared in front of him. He watched as his godfather walk out from the veil, in almost disbelief.

"Well, aren't you going to say hello to me Harry?" Sirius said.

"But, how are you here?"

"If you don't want me here, Harry, I will go."

"No, please stay."

"Ok. And to answer your question, it is because you wished me to be here. When a person in the wizarding world dies, and someone wishes to see them, the dead person is given the choice if he will grant the wish."

"So you mean I could wish for my parents, and I could see them."

"Unfortunately no, Harry. The person or people you are trying to see must be just dead. After about a year, the dead can no longer hear the wishes of the living. They still watch over you Harry, but there is no way to see them like this."

"But at least I can talk to you every night."

"You are only aloud to visit someone three times. Plus, you really don't want to talk to me every night. You will have more important things to worry about. Just use your visits wisely, Harry."

"So you have seen my parents?"

"Yes. And they told me to give you a few messages. They are both really proud of you, all the times you have faced Voldemort, and not died. For all the people you have saved. For just being the person you are. Your father said you are almost as good of a seeker as he was a chaser. And coming from James' extremely big head that is saying something. "

"Thank you Sirius."

"But we need to talk about a few things."

"Like what?"

"Firstly, has the will reading happened yet?"

"Yeah, it was today."

"Ok, I need to discuss something with you. I didn't give you a guardian because I feel you are mature enough to choose your own guardian now. But if I can make a suggestion, I think you should pick Moony. Firstly, because he was like a brother to James and I. Secondly, because when you were born, the Marauders all made a pack to protect you and to be there for you. And lastly, to keep up the Marauder tradition. He will pass it on to you."

"Ok, I was wondering why you didn't mention that in the reading."

"Did you get a laugh when Remus had to unjinx the will itself?

"Yeah. Remus said you could never be serious."

"Probably knew I would have said, But I am Sirius."

"He said that too."

"Well, I have to keep up the humor, I am a Marauder. So, how are things between you and Ron and Hermione?"

"They are good. Ron asked Hermione out yesterday."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he, well I, planned a romantic dinner for them, and he took it from there. She was upset at first, but she accepted. Hermione told him about how she had liked him since they met, and how she was trying to get him to notice. Then they were talking about me for a bit, planning something"

"About time. How do you know the details so well?"

"Ginny showed me the wall you and dad used to use to embarrass your brother."

"Oh, I see. Speaking of little Ms. Weasley, how is she?"

"Umm, she is good."

"Harry, you have gotten a little red, did I hit something?"

"No."

"Harry, don't lie to me. I see that you have finally realized that Ginny was right in front of you. So, do you plan on asking her out?"

"Not until Voldemort is dead."

"Harry, Voldemort is not going to be gone tomorrow, why are you waiting?"

"Because, since Voldemort is after me, I can't let Ginny get too close. The people I love the people that I'm very close with, die."

"That isn't your fault, Harry. Voldemort kills all of those people, not you. Your parents died fighting Voldemort, not because you were their son. Cedric killed by one of Voldemort's Death Eaters. And, we all remember what happened with me."

"I'm sorry."

"Harry, there is nothing to be sorry about."

"If I hadn't have believed that stupid vision, I wouldn't have gone to the Department of Mysteries, and you would still be alive."

"And if I was there, and you hadn't gone, Voldemort would have killed me."

"If I had only used the mirror you gave me."

"I probably should have told you what it was before you left. Harry, please don't blame yourself for my death, I am happy that I died fighting Voldemort, and that I saved you. You need to see that I made a choice as well. I chose to go to the Department, even when Snape told me to stay. I wasn't going to let you die while I sat at home."

"So you aren't upset?"

"Harry, I don't care that I'm dead. It is a part of life. And I am glad that I died to save you."

"Ok."

"There is one more piece of advice I want to give you now."

"What?"

"I know you want to protect her, but don't just push Ginny away from you just to do it. Honestly, I think it shouldn't been that just because Voldemort is around that you don't go out with Ginny. If you care about her, tell her. Good-bye Harry. And remember; only two more visits, so use them wisely."

With those words, the veil and Sirius disappeared, and Harry heard knocking. He realized that someone was knocking at the door to his bedroom.

"Harry, it's Ginny, Mum wants you downstairs for breakfast."

"Ok Gin, I will be down in a minute."

Harry heard Ginny walk downstairs, and was thinking about what Sirius had said._ I wish it was that easy, I wish I could go out with her. But with Voldemort around, I just can't. I can't lose Ginny like I lost you, Sirius. She means too much to lose. _Harry then got dressed and walked downstairs, and saw everyone sitting at the table, minus Hermione.

"Hey Ron, where is Hermione?"

"She had to go she her parents for a bit, their trip got messed up by the will reading, but she will be back in a few hours. We are getting our OWL results today."

"Yeah, right. I hope I have the requirements to try to be an Auror. But I doubt it, because I needed an O in Potions, and if I got that, I will be shocked."

"Have faith in yourself, Harry, you probably got it." Ginny commented.

"I doubt it. We will have to wait to find out though."

"Why did you sleep so late today, Harry? I missed our usual morning conversation." Remus asked.

"I was talking to Sirius."

"What?" Ron and Ginny asked.

"I was wondering when you were going to wish to see him. He was shocked that I was the first one to wish to see him."

"What is going on?" Ginny asked. "Sirius is dead, how can you two talk to him?"

"It's called a Living Dead Wish. If someone just died, and someone alive wishes to see them, the dead have the right to visit them in their dreams. But it's only for up to one year after, and you can only see them three times. I wished for him before Harry got here. Harry, what did he talk to you about?" Remus stated.

"Advice on who should be my guardian. We decided that it should be you, seeing as you are the last Marauder."

"I think I can handle that Harry. Anything else?"

"Yeah, we talked about my parents for a bit."

"Yeah, I still remember the first visit I got from James, it was interesting."

They all finished, and Harry was sitting in his room, when Ginny walked in.

"Harry, did I do something wrong?"

"Gin, what are you talking about?"

"It's just, since that night with your parents' rings, you haven't wanted to talk, and you don't like being alone with me."

"No, you haven't done anything wrong Gin, it's just something is on my mind that I can't talk to you about."

"Oh, what is it about. Is it girl problems?"

"Kind of."

"What is it?"

:"It's just with Voldemort around, and won't be able to really date anyone; it would put that person in a lot of danger."

"But Harry, it really doesn't matter if you don't fancy anyone."

"I do like someone. I mean, she is brave, a great friend, very honest, and she is beautiful. I wish Voldemort wasn't around so I could be with her."

"Harry, who is the girl?"

"That I can't tell you, you know her too well, you would tell her."

"Harry, I promise I won't tell her."

"Ginny, I can't tell you, it would put you in danger."

"Because I would know would you fancy?"

"Right."

"Harry, just remember if this girl find out, and if she likes you, she may want to be with you anyways. She may be willing to risk it to be with you. I know if it was me, I would do everything to make you realize that I don't care if Voldemort is after you. I would want to be with you."

"Well, it's my choice to tell this girl or not."

"You're right, Harry, it's your choice. But please try to be happy. Don't let Voldemort ruin your life." Ginny left Harry after that comment. _That was what I was afraid of. If Ginny ever finds out, she isn't going to stop until I go out with her. And Ron and Hermione know, and they said that they are going to do anything to get us together. Oh, this just makes things worse. Maybe I should just tell her. No, Voldemort, I can't do it to her. I wouldn't be the reason that Ginny dies._

Harry was broken out of his thoughts by Ron squealing. He figured that Hermione had just got back. He was happy that his friends were together finally, but was afraid of what they were going to do.

"Harry, come down here, our OWL results are here." Hermione said from downstairs.

Harry walked downstairs and saw Ron and Hermione holding an envelope in one hand, and the others hand. Harry picked up his envelope from the table. He looked at it for a minute. _Well, this is it. Can I become an Auror or not._ Harry opened the envelope.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are writing you today to give you your results on your OWL's that you took at the end of term. Due to the situation during your Astronomy Exam, we graded the work that was turned in, and didn't hold it against you for the work that wasn't completed._

_Defense Against The Dark Arts_

_Theory- O_

_Practical- O_

_Transfiguration_

_Theory- O_

_Practical- O_

_Charms_

_Theory- A_

_Practical- O_

_Astronomy_

_Theory- O_

_Practical- A_

_Divination_

_Theory- P_

_Practical- P_

_Care Of Magical Creatures_

_Theory- A_

_Practical- O_

_Potions_

_Theory- A_

_Practical- O_

_Others Comments_

_Perfect score on the Defense examination._

_I'm shocked, Mr. Potter, you actually do have some knowledge when it comes to Potions. Don't think I will be easier on you this year in my class. I expect the best in my NEWT Potions class._

_Excellent work Mr. Potter, you have received a total of twelve OWL's. Please select from these classes that you wish to take in your next year._

_Defense Against The Dark Arts, Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Astronomy, Care Of Magical Creatures._

"So how did you do, Ron?" Harry asked.

"I got eight OWL's. DADA, Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures, and Charms. I guess I'm not going to be an Auror." Ron said.

"Eight is still great, Ron." Hermione said, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Yuck, Hermione, never do that again." Ginny said as she walked in the room. "What are you doing in here?"

"OWL results." Harry said, trying not to look at Ginny.

"Oh, how did everyone do?" She asked.

"Well, Ron got eight, and I got fourteen." Hermione said, with a huge grin on her face. "Harry hasn't told us his yet."

"I got twelve."

"Oh Merlin, Harry, that is great." Ginny said as she threw her arms around Harry. This was the first time they had been in physical contact with Ginny since he almost kissed her. The shock that went through his body was very surprising for him, but he liked it. He hugged Ginny. _This feels right. She is so pretty. And she smells really good. Stop it, you are trying to not go out with her, remember. _Harry let go of Ginny, and they back away from each other. Harry noticed that Ginny was blushing, even though she was looking away from him.

"Excellent work, Harry, did you get Potions?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. It's really surprising."

"You can become an Auror. That's great." Hermione noticed though that Ron had suddenly become disappointed. "Ron, let's go talk upstairs." With that, Hermione grabbed Ron's arm, and walked upstairs, leaving Harry and Ginny alone in the room.

"Harry, great work on your OWL's." Ginny said still not looked at him.

"Thanks."

"I want to talk to you about what we talked about earlier."

"What is it?"

"About what you said earlier, about the girl you like."

"Ok." Harry was getting hot.

"I think I know who it is."

"Really, who?"

"Harry, don't play dumb." Ginny was getting very close to Harry, and she wrapped her arms around him. A shock went through his body again. "You have been avoiding me after you tried to kiss me." Harry put his arms around her without thinking. _I can't do this. No. But it feels so right. And she isn't going to let up until she has me. _"I thought you thought it was a mistake until what you said today. It made me realize that you think it will protect me to not know that you like me." Ginny started to stand on her toes, her mouth inching closer to Harry's. "I want to be with you, Harry. I don't care about the risk."

Just as they were about to kiss, Remus and Tonks came into the room. This caused both of them to jump and split apart. Harry took the moment to run up to Sirius' bedroom, and lock the door. _I'm doomed._


	7. Harry's Other Battle

Chapter Seven: Harry's Other Battle

Harry was hiding in Sirius' room all day. When Remus and Tonks came to congratulate him on his OWL results, they had to do it through a closed door, because Harry wasn't opening the door. He was afraid. Not the way that he was afraid that he may loss to Voldemort, he was afraid that Ginny was going to jump on him. Harry was having a very difficult time. He knew it was for her own good that he does not go out with Ginny, but Ginny was making it much tougher.

_I'm doomed. She is going to be all over me, trying to get me to break. But I can't. I must not let her win. I have to stay away from her, or else Voldemort will be coming after her. I can't put that on her._

"Harry" Mrs. Weasley yelled from downstairs. "It's time for dinner."

Harry got off the bed and walked towards the door. He opened it slowly, in case Ginny was waiting at the door for him, but realized that she wasn't. When Harry had walked downstairs, he saw three heads put together, and he realized that Ron and Hermione were talking with Ginny. _Oh great, this is going to be an interesting dinner. _He walked right by, and went into the kitchen to see the Order in full force. Dumbledore was there, along with Professors McGonagall, Hagrid, and Snape. _Why is he staying for dinner anyway, he never did before. _Moody, Moony, Tonks, Kingsley, and Mundungus were all there as well. And it seemed every Weasley was there, Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charlie, Fred and George were there. And to Harry's amazement, in one corner, was Percy. Nobody had seemed to notice him, and if they had, they were ignoring him. _Why the bloody hell is he here for. _Fred and George saw Harry, and came up to him.

"Hey, if it isn't our favorite backer, George." Fred said.

"Why yes it is Fred. How are you Harry?" George asked.

"Ok, I guess. Still trying to get over Sirius' death, that's all." Harry lied.

"Right, it has been hard on us too, he was an excellent prankster. Those Marauder's do live up to there reputations." Fred and George said.

As they were talking, Harry felt someone rub up against him, turned, and saw Ginny in a very nice little black dress. The curves of the dress fit her so well; Harry swore the dress was custom made for her. He was staring, and he knew that is what Ginny wanted, so he quickly took his eyes off of her, and sat at the table, like everyone else had. But unfortunately for Harry, the only two seats left were right next to each other. And Ginny sat right next to him, and inched closer. The only person that was still standing was Percy. Dumbledore stood up.

"Friends, we have some things to discuss here tonight, and since I need the four of them" he pointed to Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione "in attendance, I figured dinner would be a good time. Firstly, a few days ago, Mr. Weasley here" he pointed to Percy, "came to me with a message. He comes today to tell you that message."

"Thank you, Albus. I know you aren't too pleased to see me here, and I understand why. My family, first of all, I should have never doubted you. Family loyalty is something I really took for granted. I got caught up in all the madness of the Ministry, and I thought I was doing the right thing. I see how wrong I was. To Harry, all the nasty things I said about you, I know now how untrue they were. I am ashamed of my actions of the past year, and I only hope you can accept my apology." The room went silent for a second. No one knew what to say. Finally, Ginny said something.

"Percy, you treated us like scum, ok, we aren't just going to forgive you right away. You are going to have to proof that we can trust you again. You hurt us all. And you had no right to attack Harry. He didn't do anything but tell the truth. But in seeing how we need to be fighting Voldemort, not ourselves, I guess we can let you prove it."

"Ok, Percy, you may sit down. Next order of business, we have been receiving word that Voldemort has some Death Eaters that will be in our school this year. Now, I can't just kick them out of school, I can have people watching them. That's why I asked you to take the Defense post this year, Tonks. But we need students to help out. That is why I need my army. Harry, I will like for you to keep running the DA this year, so you can continue training the others how to fight. But, I also want you tell them to watch out for students that are behaving strangely, and have them report to you. Report anything you deem worthy to me. And finally, I would like to congratulate you three on the OWL results, you all did splendid work. You shock Professor Snape when you got into his Potions class this year. And Hermione, fourteen OWL's, only Harry's mother has had that many. Ron, eight is a splendid number, and I have a job that may be right for you, but I will talk about that, once you get back to school, just take all the classes you can. Ok, I have spoke enough, let's eat."

Mrs. Weasley served the dinner she made after that. Snape didn't stay for dinner, and Percy took his chair. The Order members were talking about a plan that Fred and George had come up with, and Harry heard Remus say something like, "a plan worth of the Marauder's." Ron and Hermione had been sneaking glances, and finally gave up on eating, so they could talk with each other. Harry's attention was grabbed when he felt something running up his leg. What he found out was that it was Ginny foot. He looked at her, and saw that her eyes were staring straight into his. He quickly looked at his food, and started to eat a little quicker. He knew he had to get out of there fast. Unfortunately, he wasn't quick enough, because Ginny put her leg on his, and was rubbing the other side of his leg with her foot. He was trapped; Ginny had him right where she wanted. He couldn't leave; he had to finish his food. _I'll sneak a snack later. But how to get away? _Harry's mind was getting cloudy, he couldn't think. Ginny was controlling him and he knew it. If she kept this up, he would surrender. He had wondered if his mother had tried this on his father. Then he realized he could get away, his father had. He bolted up, fell to the flood, and got back up.

"I just realized I forgot to do something." He said, and quickly ran upstairs, and into Sirius' room. _I have to calm down. That was just wrong, why was she doing that? Ok, I know why, but still. I have to stay away from her. If she keeps this up, I won't last much longer. _

"Harry." Ginny was behind him, and she closed and locked the door.

"Ginny, you have to stay away from me."

"Why?" She asked as she was walking to him. "Because Voldemort will try and kill me. Harry, believe me, he will anyways. I helped you out, that is bad enough in his eyes."

"But being my girlfriend will make you an even bigger target."

"Oh, so you want me to be your girlfriend, ok." Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry. He quickly broke from her, and ran to the door, but it was locked.

"Ginny, open the door."

"Why, so you can get away again? So you can continue hurting me?"

"No, so I can protect you."

"Harry, it's not going to protect you any better by staying away." She had wrapped her arms around, and again, he moved. But this time, she threw him on the bed, and climbed on top of him. He couldn't escape now. He was completely at her mercy.

"Ginny, please, I'm begging you, if we go out; Voldemort is going to be after you. I can't do that to you."

"Ok Harry." She sat up, and then leaned down and kissed him flush on the lips. Harry was feelings sparks throughout his body. This kiss was better than anything him had ever felt before. Ginny was driving him wild. But they had to stop; Harry couldn't let Ginny get hurt.

"Ginny, we need to stop; Voldemort won't stop until he kills me."

"And I'm not backing down either, Harry. You think this is right, but it's my choice too. I am willing to be in danger to be with you. I owe it to you. I owe you my life, Harry. I want to repay you by saving yours. Harry, Voldemort hates love, so what better feeling to have then love. Harry, I'm begging you, please be my boyfriend. I will do anything you say to keep me safe as long as you say yes. Harry, I need this, I need you."

Harry was looked right into her eyes. The tingling in his lips was still there. He knew that he wanted to be with Ginny, but he didn't want Voldemort after her. But the look on her face, her big eyes, that pouty look playing her lips, Harry couldn't say no.

"Ginny, I want to make sure you will be ok."

"I will be, as long as you are by my side. So will you be my boyfriend?"

"Yes. If you promise that if Voldemort shows up, keep out of his way."

"I promise, Harry." With that Ginny and Harry shared there first kiss as boyfriend and girlfriend.

Half an hour later, Ginny and Harry heard a knocking at the door. They separated, and Harry answered the door. Remus was standing there.

"Harry, Ginny, we need to talk about something." He said.

"What is it Remus?"

"Voldemort attacked Number 4 Privet Drive."

* * *

_Harry and Ginny, are finally together. I can hear the cheers from my fans already. What is going to happen now that Number 4 is gone? Did anyone survive? And what is going to happen for Harry's birthday? What is Ginny going to get Harry? And what about the twins? _


	8. The Woes of Mrs Dursley

_Firstly, I would like to apology for the delay on this chapter. I have been really busy. Thank you for your waiting for it. I am looking for a few people to bounce ideas off of. If you are interested, IM me at either AIM at HPFreakMWPP or Yahoo at theoneneo617. Enjoy the new chapter._

* * *

Chapter Eight: The Woes of Mrs. Dursley

Harry was just standing in his room in shock. Just five minutes ago, he was making out with his new girlfriend. Now, Ginny had her arm around him, and they were standing there in silence. Remus, his new guardian, was just standing there with them.

"Remus, did the Dursleys die?"

"Lucky for them, your aunt and cousin weren't home, but your uncle was there. He did die trying to defend the house."

"Oh, I'm glad that my aunt got away. Unfortunately someone else died at the hands of Voldemort, thanks to the fact that the person was in contact with me."

"Harry, don't say that." Ginny instantly said. "This is all Voldemort's fault, not yours. Please Harry, trust me, this isn't your fault."

Harry looked into Ginny's chocolate brown eyes, and realized that he was starting to relapse again. She looked on the verge of tears, and he knew it was because he was going into the shell, but that she may have lost him once she finally convinced him to go out with her. While Ginny was helping him getting over the death of Sirius, he also knew that he was going to have to get completely over it by himself.

"Your right, Gin. It's just hard knowing that Voldemort is killing people I know, just trying to get at me."

"I know, Harry. Remus, where is Harry's aunt and cousin going to now that they don't have a home?"

It wasn't Remus that answered, but Harry. "They are going to stay here. They will be protected from Voldemort here. So when will they be here Remus?"

"Harry, how did you know that they would be coming here?"

"Simple, it was the logical choice."

"Fair point. They will be here around six."

"Ok."

"So Ginny, I see you finally got Harry to agree to be with you" Ginny blushed.

"Yeah, but it wasn't easy. I had to pin him to the bed." Remus laughed at the comment. "What is so funny?"

"Harry, I remember telling you that you were more like your parents then you knew, but this just took the cake." He started to laugh again.

"What is he going on about, Harry."

"Ginny, James tried doing the same thing with Lily, and she pinned him into a broom closet "

"Oh. Great minds thing alike. Lily got James, and I have Harry."

"You're right about one thing, great minds think alike. My father and I were trying to protect you girls." Harry commented. Ginny gave him a stare.

"And guess what, you both dated us anyways because you finally realized we were right."

"Ok kids, I will let you two be." Remus said, smelling a storm brewing. He quickly left the room.

"Oh, so you are always right, Ms. Weasley, are you?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter, I am always right."

"And they thought I was deluded."

"Really, so you think I'm delusional, Mr. Potter. That calls for a punishment." Ginny threw Harry to the bed, and started to tickle Harry and his side. "Am I still delusional?"

"Yes." Harry said through a laugh. Ginny laid on top of Harry, and placed her mouth centimeters from Harry's. Harry went to kiss her, but Ginny pulled away. "Why won't you let me kiss you?"

"Why would you be delusional enough to think I wanted to be kissed by you?"

"Ok, I get the point."

"Am I delusional?"

"No."

"What am I then?"

"My amazing, beautiful, and talented girlfriend."

"That's better." Harry and Ginny started to kiss again.

They did this until about 5:45, when Remus called them downstairs to prepare for the Dursley's arrival. Harry and Ginny straighten up there clothes. They walked downstairs to the down to find Remus and Mrs. Weasley sitting there, waiting for them. Ron and Hermione walked up from behind them, in a similar state as they were. _I guess I wasn't the only one to get a girlfriend this summer. It's all so weird though, just a month and a half ago, Sirius died. Now it's thoughts of girlfriends._

"You ready Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah."

The door opened, and Mad-Eye, Tonks, and Mr. Weasley lead Dudley and a tear stained Mrs. Dursley. She saw Harry, and just wrapped her arms around him. Harry felt strangely, because he didn't feel bad that his uncle was dead, but he didn't want to say that to his aunt.

"I'm sorry."

"Oh Harry, I just wish that you kill the bastard that did this to my Vernon."

"Yeah, working on that."

"Oh Harry, I wasn't serious about that, I'm just upset. And I thank you for letting your cousin and I stay here. It will be weird for Dudley and me at first, but we will get used to it. So I guess it time we do some introductions."

"Yeah, well you already know Mr. Weasley and Remus. The lady with the bubblegum pink hair and a pig's nose is Tonks. Don't worry, she is just doing that for fun. She can change her appearance. The man with "mad eye" is Alastor Moody, but everyone calls him Mad-Eye. The lady with the red hair is Mrs. Weasley. The red headed boy is Ron Weasley, my best friend, and the curly haired girl is my friend, and Ron's girlfriend, Hermione Granger. And this is my girlfriend, Ginny Weasley." Everyone but Remus quickly jerked their heads to Ginny and Harry.

"And when were you plan on telling me, mate?" Ron was the first one to say anything.

"Well, it just happened Ron."

"Harry, we will talk at dinner, but will you show your aunt and cousin to their rooms." Mr. Weasley said. That comment made him nervous.

"Ok." Harry took his aunt and cousin to there room, but heard Hermione whisper to Ginny that they needed to have a talk. When they reached the room, Harry put Dudley's stuff on the one bed. Dudley was still an ashen color, and Mrs. Dursley had just stopped crying.

"Harry, she looks a lot like your mother."

"Really."

"Yes. When I saw her, I thought I was seeing my sister again. But then again, she wouldn't be fifteen years old anymore. She is a very pretty girl."

"Thanks."

"I hope things work out between you two. I hope what happened with Lily and James doesn't happen to you."

"Me too. I will let you two get settled, dinner will be ready shortly, so come down when you are ready."

Harry left the room and closed the door. As he was deep in thought when he was walking down the stairs.

_So many people have died or lost someone because of Voldemort. He doesn't care one bit about what he is doing to the family of the people he has killed. Mothers and fathers, children, husbands and wives, all losing loved ones. But he wouldn't understand love, he doesn't believe in it. I have lost a lot of loved ones, well, just my parents and Sirius, but they were important. It's a lot without them around. I wish I could bring them all back from the veil. I guess all I can do is try and protect everyone that is still alive. I need to avenge everyone who sacrificed their lives for loved ones. My mother's love saved me that night he tried to kill me. The power the Dark Lord knows not, love. That's it, the power the Dark Lord knows not is love. We just have to figure out a way to harness that power. Maybe Dumbledore has some answers. Maybe the new Minister will let use into that room that was locked. We have to find a way to harness the power of love to defeat him. I will defeat him, for all of the dead, the living, and most importantly, for the safety of my loved ones. _

Harry saw Ginny at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for him.

"Hey Gin."

"How are they?"

"As good as they can be."

"I bet."

"Let's get to dinner."

"Yeah."

With that, Harry took Ginny by the hand, and led her to the kitchen.

_I will defeat the Dark Lord, for you Ginny._


End file.
